Those We Have Lost
by Dawn M Duval
Summary: Post 'Exit Wounds' Jack is blaming himself and Tosh and Owen aren't resting as peacefully as they should be.
1. Chapter 1

Torchwood

Those We Have Lost

By

Dawn M Duval

Chapter One

Jack was trying to concentrate but try as he might he couldn't. The words swam about in front of him making no sense at all. He was trying to blot it out, but it kept coming back, the voice of his conscience. 'They died Jack, they died because of you'. Being immortal was harder than people could image. Ok you lived forever, but those around you didn't, you always lost your friends. But this was the worst, they had died because him, a technical genius and a brilliant doctor, the blood was on his hands. It had been quite literally, he'd washed his hands for hours trying to remove Toshiko's blood, visually you couldn't see it any more but he knew it was still there and always would be. If he had just looked after his brother like he had been told, if he hadn't let go of his hand, he wouldn't have come back, such a long time later and reeked havoc on Jack's world. It was his brother's bullet that had killed Toshiko but it might well have been Jack's own and Owen would have never got shut in the nuclear facility if it hadn't been Jack's brother's idea to reek havoc on Cardiff and make Captain John his messenger of death.

Jack put the paperwork down it was no good. He walked out of his office and looked down from the balcony. He couldn't see Gwen's face but he could hear the sniffing that indicated she was crying. Ianto was going about his business but Jack could see shiny streaks on his cheeks. How had Jack let it happen? He was supposed to protect his team. If they had died at the hands of an alien it would have been bad enough, but at the hands of his own brother was just unspeakable.

Jack had been in his office trying to work for a while when the peace of the hub was broken. He left his office to investigate; it was a strange banging noise. Gwen had been ahead of him.

She came back ashen faced "The noise is coming from one of the drawers in the morgue"

"Grey hasn't woken up has he?"

Ianto joined Jack and Gwen as they went down to the morgue to investigate, they had their guns at the ready.

"If it's Grey" Jack said "I deal with him"

As they got closer to the noise it got louder.

"That's not where we put Grey" Ianto said

"Who or what is in there?" Gwen asked

"That's where we put Toshiko"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Owen could see the brightness through his eyelids. He was surprised the radiation was so bright, he hadn't been expecting it. After a few minutes he was surprised he wasn't a pile of dust and decided to open his eyes. He wasn't in the nuclear facility anymore, it was a bright featureless room. Owen decided if this is what lay beyond then they had definitely changed the bulbs since last time. Where was the darkness he remembered? In front of him was a petite woman with sleek black hair, she was facing away from him.

He tapped her on the shoulder, perhaps she knew something. "Excuse me"

Owen was shocked as she turned around "Tosh? What are you doing here, I thought this was death?"

"It is"

"But…"

"As you died, I was bleeding to death. Grey shot me in the abdomen"

"You never said"

"What would have been the point?"

Owen's expression was pained. If only he had been there he could have tried to save her, like she tried to save him. Even in her final moments she wasn't thinking about herself, but trying to help him.

"So where do you think we are?" Owen asked

"The afterlife" Toshiko offered

Owen frowned "It was a lot darker last time and if this is as good as it gets, I think I preferred the darkness"

"It will get a bit boring"

A voice came from above them, making Toshiko jump "Please bear with us, there are some irregularities with your arrival, we hope to sort this out soon"

"Great we're early for our own deaths" Said Owen sitting in a chair that had just appeared "If you don't want us, we'll just go back" Owen said to where the ceiling should be and Toshiko sat next to him on another newly appeared chair.

"Perhaps this is hell" Owen pondered

"Hell's being stuck with me for eternity is it?" Toshiko asked hurt.

"I didn't say that, there are a lot worse people I could be stuck with. It's this place there's just nothing. At least in traditional hell there's bound to be a few good bonfire parties"

"Do you think we're actually going to hell?"

"Personally I'm not sure there is one, unless this is it"

"But it there is, I mean we've killed"

"Yeah but only for the greater good, they've got to give us that" Owen stood up again

"Perhaps that's why we are here, they are still deciding what to do with us"

"Where are we?" Owen asked the ceiling.

"Neither here nor there" the reply came.

"That's helpful"

"Oh god" Toshiko said panicking.

"Bit late to apply to him"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Let's play eye spy" Owen said sardonically as he sat down again "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with bugger all"

A screen appeared before them, on it was an ethereal looking creature with equine features, its skin a radiating violet colour.

"Do you think it's an angel" Toshiko asked hopefully

"I'm not generally a subscriber, but even it I was I wouldn't have thought they'd look like that. Although perhaps horsey ones do"

"Welcome Doctor Harper Ms Sato"

"Where are we?" Owen addressed the screen hoping it could hear him.

"This is the neather world"

"Like the afterlife?" Toshiko asked.

"No not really"

"So this isn't where you go when you die?" Owen asked

"Generally no"

"Well then we've probably taken a wrong turning, because we are rather dead"

"Yes my body was a bit empty of blood last time I saw it" Toshiko added.

Owen nodded "And mine was a pile of dust. So we really should be wherever dead people go"

"But you are special"

"Well we are pretty good"

"Your souls were taken, diverted from you journeys"

"Great" Owen whispered to Toshiko "Not only are we dead, our souls have been kidnapped too"

"Why us?" Toshiko asked

"You died to save a great many others, you deserve the chance"

"What chance?"

"To live again"

"You're joking" Owen laughed

"Like reincarnation?" Toshiko asked

"No in your old bodies"

"Ok perhaps Tosh can heal from a fatal gun shot wound, even though she's already dead, some have managed it. But hello, pile of dust speaking, I can't exactly do a lot"

"Doctor Harper you underestimate the Angeline Order"

"Ok perhaps I could be talking dust, no thanks"

"Your body would be whole and as it was"

"When you say, as it was…"

"Living, breathing and functioning"

"When you say functioning…"

"Everything working as it should"

"Sounds appealing, but I'm still doubtful you could raise me from a pile of dust. I've seen that in vampire films, I wasn't convinced then either"

"The very reason for your death will be the resurrection of you"

Toshiko was interested "What's the catch? Half the world dies in out place?"

"No, no-one dies instead of you"

"I really don't believe it can be a free ride" she turned to Owen "Remember last time you were brought back to life, you brought death with you"

"Don't remind me"

"I'd rather stay dead than take something deadly back with me"

"You must go back, much depends on you"

"What do you mean?" Owen asked

"We chose you for two reasons. Firstly that your self sacrifice deserved a second chance at life"

"Or third" whispered Owen

"Third time lucky" Offered Toshiko

"Secondly, there is something coming that you must deal with"

"Ah here it is the real reason. Surely someone else can have a go we're brown bread" Owen said "God there is no peace is there"

"No only the two of you can stop it"

"There must be other people surely" Toshiko said

"No one else has the knowledge, it must be you two"

"So then do we snuff it again?" Owen asked

"I can protect you until the mission is complete"

"And then?"

"I cannot protect you any longer"

"What happens if we don't go back?" Toshiko asked.

"Millions will die"

"So why don't you stop whoever it is?" Owen asked "If you can nick souls surely you can do most things"

"The Angline Order are not meant to interfere"

Owen laughed "What do you call kidnapping souls that were minding their own business?"

"Many races aren't supposed to interfere, but find that they must. Ask your friend the captain he knows one such creature"

"So you are sending us out to do your dirty business?"

"I could not do it, it needs the two of you, working together. You make a good team. I will leave you to decide"

"And I was just looking forward to eternity" Owen said turning to Toshiko.

"No you weren't"

"The afterlife is very overrated anyway"

"So do we accept?"

"Do we have a choice?"

"Not really, if we don't people will die"

"There are some things I wouldn't mind doing if I get to be alive again"

"What the other half of Cardiff you didn't manage to sleep with?"

"No. I got my head straight when I could still walk and talk and do little else"

"So what you want to join a monastery?"

"Yeah right, no just do things differently. Perhaps a change from quantity to quality on the sex front"

"Oh right"

"Of course there are some things I never got around to" He said giving Toshiko an intense look.

"Do you have an answer?" A voice said from above.

They both stood up "We accept"

"Good"

Toshiko faded as she did Owen went to grab her hand, but she was gone.

"Tosh, don't leave me"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Jack, Gwen and Ianto stood looking at the drawer, the knocking continued.

"She was definitely dead?" Gwen asked

"She had a hole in her abdomen and her blood was across the floor of the hub" Jack said

"Yes but she was never certified by a doctor"

"That could be because our doctor was also dead"

"I saw the blood" Ianto said "There was so much, she couldn't have survived" Ianto remember with horror, the blood it had been everywhere. It was Ianto's job to clean up, he usually managed ok, distanced himself. But that had been different he hadn't managed to distance himself. It had been horrific, every scrub, every wipe he thought of Toshiko, poor sweet Toshiko. A lot of the time his tears had mingled with the blood, he didn't tell the other two though, he tried to keep a brave face.

"So if she's definitely dead" said Gwen "What's going on?"

"I think we better find out" Jack said "If for some reason Toshiko is alive in there its not exactly comfy. I should know"

Jack opened the drawer, gun ready.

A pale and panicked looking Toshiko lay in the drawer, they could immediately tell that she was alive.

"Oh Tosh" Gwen said "We thought you were dead"

"I was. I'm glad you didn't bury me"

"Burying isn't nice to wake up from" said Jack "Although we weren't expecting you back"

"I was sent back, apparently there's something I must do"

"I thought currently that should be resting in peace"

"Millions will die if I don't do it apparently"

"So what is it you have to do?" Gwen asked

"I don't know yet. Can I get out of here, its really uncomfortable"

"Most of our customers don't complain" Ianto said

They helped Toshiko out,

"Most of them don't come back to life" said Jack smiling

"You can talk"

"I said most"

"So who sent you back?" Gwen asked

"They called themselves the Angeline Order"

"Have you head of them Jack"

"No I haven't"

Jack looked at Toshiko's completion which was getting evermore human.

"Can I…" Jack said indicating her wound.

She exposed her wound, the bullet was half sticking out, Jack removed it and noticed how the wound was healing.

"So is this permanent?" Jack asked

"I don't think so, I have until I've done what I'm supposed to do. I don't know what will happen then." Toshiko suddenly remembered something "We need to get to the nuclear facility. We need to get Owen"

"Tosh, Owen's dead" Gwen said gently.

"I know, so was I"

"But Owen's a pile of radio active dust"

"We were both there, they sent him back too"

"But how?"

"I don't know, we need to get there. Bring a Geiger counter"

The SUV streaked through the Cardiff streets to the nuclear planet. Toshiko sat in the back with a stethoscope, checking out her heart beat. It was beating away as it should be. Gwen looked at her with puzzlement and amazement.

They reached their destination and got out.

"You don't think something has taken over her body do you?" Gwen whispered to Jack.

"It's possible, but if it has, it's doing a very good job of being Tosh"

"Come on I know where he was" Toshiko said leading the way.

"Hold on lady" Jack said "You not going anywhere without me or a Geiger counter"

Gwen put her arm on Jacks "What if it's a trap?" she whispered

"I'm not deaf you know" Toshiko said "I don't blame you, I'd be suspicious too. Jack you've got a scanner, check me for anything that shouldn't be there"

Jack scanned her "Normal.

"Good" Toshiko smiled "Now Owen"

They followed Toshiko through the corridors and stairways, Jack's Geiger counter giving a relaxed ticking sound as they went. As they went into one room the Geiger counter's ticking got faster.

"Are we still safe?" Asked Gwen

"Yes its still within safe limits" Jack said looking at the screen.

"It's next door" Toshiko said rushing over to the door.

"We won't be able to open it" Jack said "And even if he managed to survive he'll be glowing like a 1980s porridge advert. We won't be able to go near him"

"He didn't survive, I told you he was in the same place as I was"

Toshiko found a monitor screen and started fiddling with it. Within moments it showed the inside of the room "There it is" said Toshiko and the others came and looked over her shoulder.

"I don't see Owen" Gwen said

"See that dusty lump on the floor" Toshiko said tapping the screen "That's Owen"

"Oh Tosh I'm sorry, there's no way he can recover from that"

"I knew it was too much to hope" Jack said quietly.

"But we need him" Toshiko said.

"I'm sorry Tosh, he's gone he's dead" Gwen said taking her hand "He can't come back"

"What's happening there then?" Ianto asked pointing at the screen.

The dust was starting to move like a cyclone whirling up into the air almost six foot high.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The dust whirled around creating an outline, Gwen gasped as she recognised it as Owen's. The dust became more solid and the grey was replaced with colour. The blue of his jeans, the black of his Jacket, the pink of his skin and the brown of his eyes.

"That's incredible" Jack said "And impossible"

"You'd know" Gwen said unable to tear her eyes away from the screen.

The movement stopped and a fully formed solid Owen was left standing there. He looked at his hands and then felt his face in disbelief.

"It worked" he said to the camera "Tosh you'd better be there"

"How are we going to get him out?" Gwen asked

"Do we want to?" Jack said indicating the Geiger counter.

"I have a feeling" Toshiko said "If we are just a little patient"

"That leave's Owen out then, he's never any good at patient" Gwen joked.

'Area clear' said the computerised voice from above and the dead bolts withdrew from the door.

Toshiko rushed to the door, but Jack stopped her "Wait here all of you"

Jack walked into the room.

"You're like a cat, you" jack said

"You can speak"

"I'm well over nine lives now and you really are pushing it with a third go"

"I can't help it if I'm resilient, anyway I seen to remember you have something to do with bringing me back from the dead last time. Anyway I don't actually know if I can leave here. Come on see if I glow in the dark"

"You talk a lot for a dead man" Jack said scanning him with the Geiger counter.

"Always have done. Well?"

"You're fine"

Jack continued around the room checking the radiation. "The whole place is clear"

"You can come in" Owen shouted to the others who he knew would be there. "It's safe I can still play hide and seek in the dark"

The others came in, Toshiko has a stethoscope in her hand.

"I don't understand it" Jack said radiation doesn't just disappear.

"No but it can be used up" Toshiko said putting the stethoscope to Owen's chest.

"Ouch, that's cold, a proper doctor would warm it up first"

"Sorry"

"Is that mine?"

"Yes, don't worry you'll get it back. Now will you stop talking so I can hear"

Toshiko listened to Owen's heart and smiled.

"I take it it's actually working then?" Owen asked

"Yes, it's a bit fast, but working"

"Perhaps rematerialising makes the heart go faster" Gwen offered

"Or perhaps I am turned on by cold medical equipment" Owen added

"Everything turns you on, even breathing"

Owen breathed deeply a few times "Oh yes, breathing. God I've missed that … and other things"

"Well just stick to the breathing at the moment"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

They travelled back in the SUV. Owen kept taking large refreshing lungfuls of air.

"Can you please stop that" Gwen said annoyed.

"I'm enjoying it"

"Look you don't see Tosh doing it"

"She wasn't deprived for as long as I was, you don't appreciate things until you've lost them. I'm sure Tosh would agree"

"Yes" Toshiko said quietly

"So are you going to live differently" Gwen asked Toshiko

"I left with no regrets"

"Really?"

"Well…" Her eyes met Owen's and she didn't finish.

"What about you Owen?" Jack asked "You gonna do things differently?"

"Come on Owen's always embraced life" Gwen said

"No I haven't not really. I've used it and abused it. I wasted it. I only realised when it was too late, when I was functioning but not living"

"Oh god you're not going to be caring and sharing are you?"

"No, although I plan to be less self absorbed"

"I'll believe it when I see it"

Back in the hub the others looked over at Owen and Toshiko, who were laughing and joking.

"Look at them it's as if nothing has happened" Ianto said

"No point coming back from the dead if you're going to be miserable" Gwen said

"Didn't stop Owen last time"

"That was different, he's fully functioning now, apparently"

"I don't like it" Jack said quietly.

"What you're not happy they are back from the dead?" Gwen asked

"No 'm glad they are of course I am. I'm just worried about the consequences, there is always a price to pay"

"Like when Owen brought death back with him?"

"Exactly"

"But they are both scanning normally"

"It's not always obvious what the price is"

"Well it's done now" Gwen said "We'll just have to cope with whatever it maybe"

"It's just not right" Jack said

"Says the man with a season ticket" said Gwen

"You know a dear friend of mine left me behind because he couldn't handle the fact I had become immortal"

"Why?"

"Because, it wasn't right it was unnatural"

"Is that what you are going to do to Tosh and Owen, shun them?"

"No"

"We don't know how long thy are back for, we shouldn't cast them aside.

"We never managed that date did we?" Owen looking at Toshiko

"No we didn't"

"I think we should"

"Really?"

"Yes, I meant it you know, at the end. I did regret that we never gave it a go"

Toshiko smiled "So when?"

"Well given the circumstances as soon as possible"

Gwen raised an eyebrow as she saw Owen put a tender hand on Toshiko's "I think they sent the wrong Owen back"

"No they didn't" said Jack

"Owen and Tosh he never…"

"I think you'd be surprised"

"Really?"

"When they died, I played back their conversation, I was trying to see what happened, and there was a certain amount of regret"

"Really?" Gwen said surprised "Still they'd make as sweet couple"

"It's funny" Owen said "Since I've been back I've had this memory in my head" he thought for a moment "No, it must have been a dream because I don't remember it happening. Anyway I was crazy about you, but you didn't want to know, there was this other bloke Adam"

Toshiko laughed "That really must have been a dream" she wrinkled her brow "Although I seem to remember it too, how very strange"

"Jack I've been meaning to ask you something" Owen said as Jack came over.

"What is it?" Jack asked

"It's something the Angeline person said. It said they weren't supposed to meddle in other peoples business and that there are other races that aren't supposed to. She, it whatever said you knew one that shouldn't meddle but does"

Jack smiled "I sure do. His middle name is meddle actually no its not, well it could be. I don't actually know his real name no one does. It could be Meddle Meddle Meddle for all I know"

"Not an old love of yours" Owen asked

"I wish, no just as good friend"

"Do we know him?"

"Tosh has met him, when she was covering for you. He's changed a lot since though"

Jack whispered something in Toshiko's ear before wandering off again. She and Owen looked at each other puzzled.

"What did he say?" Owen asked

"Space pig"

"His friend is a space pig?"

Toshiko laughed.

"If there's nothing happening we'll be off" Owen said later that night

"Yeah sure" Jack said "you might as well go"

Toshiko, Owen and Gwen got ready to go.

"You not coming Ianto?" Gwen asked

"No I've got some filing to do"

"That's a new name for it" Owen said heading for the door with Toshiko.

Gwen followed them "Have you two got plans?"

"Yes we're off to the pub" Toshiko said

"Great I'll come with you"

"Don't take it the wrong way but we'd rather you didn't" Owen said

"Oh god sorry, is it a date?"

"As a matter of fact it is"

"I should be getting back to Rhys anyway. Couldn't you manage something flashier than the pub?" Gwen teased

"The pub is fine by me" Smiled Toshiko.

"Well have a lovely night"

Toshiko and Owen were shooting some pool in the pub. The pub was half full, over in the corner where some young lads laughing and joking.

"You should have let me go home and get changed" Toshiko said

"What's the point of that? I already know what you look like. Three hours of make-up wouldn't fool me"

"Thanks" Toshiko said hurt.

Owen smiled "You don't need it, you looked great as you are, fresh from saving the world"

Toshiko leant over to take her shot and Owen leaned on the table next to her, she took her shot and missed. "You were trying to distract me"

"Me?" Owen said playing innocent "Neah, I've got better ways to distract" and with that he pulled her into a long sensuous kiss. She was a little giddy when they parted.

"Distracting enough for you?"

The moment was broken by a commotion over the other side of the room. Toshiko and Owen went to investigate. There was a crowd all looking down at something. There on the floor was one of the lads unconscious.

"Let me through I'm a doctor" Owen said pushing through the crowd and kneeling down to the boy. Owen checked over the patient "Anyone know this bloke?"

"Yeah he's my mate" said one of the lads from the crowd "His names Peter Griffith"

"Has he been drinking?"

"Hasn't touched a drop he's our ride"

"Drugs?"

"Won't touch them, his brother had a bad experience"

"Does he have any medical conditions?"

"Not that I know of"

Just then Pete said something only Owen and Toshiko heard 'Conquest' seconds later he regained consciousness.

"Oh no, has it happened again?" Pete said getting up

"Has this happened before then?" Owen asked.

"Only in the past few weeks"

"You should go to the doctors"

"You said you were a doctor" His mate said

"I am, but I'm not his doctor"

"Take it easy mate" Owen said as they left them again.

"Did you hear what he said when he was unconscious?" Toshiko asked

"Yeah, 'conquest' that was odd"

"Do you think it might be something we need to look into?"

"It was a bit strange, but I don't know if there's anything we need to bother ourselves with"

Just then another young man collapsed. Owen dealt with it and then came back to Toshiko.

"Maybe we should be interested, that was exactly the same thing. Fainting for no obvious reason and saying 'conquest'"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"I'm going to look into this" Toshiko said

"Trust work to ruin our night out" Moaned Owen

"We knew there was a high likelihood it would"

"That's true and if we go back to the hub we can ruin Jack and Ianto's night too"

"I hope we don't walk in on anything"

"They're probably at it across your computer"

"Don't" she gathered her things together "Right I'm going back to the hub. Thanks for tonight"

"You don't get rid of me that easily, I'm coming with you"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's either that or go back to my flat. I don't fancy being on my own" Owen thought for a moment "I hope we still have got our flats and they haven't got rid of them"

"I think Jack might have mentioned it"

"True"

Toshiko had been working for hours when she went to look for Owen. She found him playing a computer game.

"Have you seen Jack or Ianto?" she asked

"No I haven't. Maybe he's actually taken him out for once"

"Don't you already get enough aliens?" She said indicating the game.

"I like to think of it as training" Owen said as the game ended and he put it down.

"The training's not going too well then?"

"I meant for them to kill me"

"Really?" she said disbelievingly

"So what did you find out?"

"Well our friends aren't the only ones, there's a massive rise of young men mainly young men complaining to their GP's of blackouts. There's probably more, these are just the ones that have sought help, knowing men I bet there's a lot more suffering in silence"

"Do you think we should go and visit Pete?"

"Yes, first thing tomorrow. I've got his details and I'll take my scanner"

"The night is still young if you want too…" The glean in Owen's eye was put out by the massive yawn Toshiko gave. "I'll see you tomorrow" Owen said disappointed.

"Night Owen" she said kissing him and leaving.

"Just one more game" Owen said to himself picking up the game again.

It was fairly early when Toshiko and Owen approached Pete's house.

"I hope you got some sleep" Toshiko said

Owen thought that it was unfortunate that he did, although it was nice to be able to sleep again not that he had had much "Some, that game's pretty addictive. Mind you it was nice to get some, god I've missed sleep" Owen's stomach groaned "Remind me to do some shopping, I literally have nothing in"

"Hence the designer stubble"

Owen stroked his chin, he liked to be clean shaven but it was reassuring to have the hairs growing again "Don't you like it?"

"No, not really"

"Don't worry it's not staying" Owen thought for a moment "I hope they havn'te frozen our bank accounts, if so I'm stuffed"

"Don't worry it's easily sorted" Toshiko said with one of her 'I'm a genius' smiles and she handed him an energy bar which she had just got from her bag.

"You're wonderful" Owen said tucking into the bar.

They knocked on the door and a middle aged woman answered.

"Hi, are you Pete's mum?" Owen asked

"Yes" the woman replied with caution.

"I'm Dr. Harper. Your son felt unwell in the pub last night and my friend and I attended to him"

"Oh right"

"We were just wondering if we could see him, see how he is today"

"Come in" she turned to the stairs "Pete get your bum down here, you've got visitors" she turned back to Owen and Toshiko "He's always either asleep or on that blinking consol. Night and day he's playing games. I'm hoping he'll grow out of it"

"I doubt it" Toshiko said looking at Owen.

Pete slunk in through the door.

"There you are" his mother said "These nice people have come to see how you are"

"I'm ok"

"He's been worrying me, we're going to the doctor's later, probably end up waiting around for hours"

"Is it alright if I take a scan?" Toshiko asked

"We haven't got time to go anywhere"

"No, it's alright I can do it here" she said waving about a small scanning unit.

"You're not NHS are you?"

Toshiko scanned Pete with the device "There done"

"Does it tell you anything?"

"It'll only give me a preliminary, everything seems ok. But I'd still see your own doctor just to be on the safe side"

"See my secretary always likes a second opinion" Owen said and received a scathing look from Toshiko.

"Your secretary!" Toshiko said once out of the house and well out of earshot.

"Yeah, well had to call you something"

"Colleague would have worked"

"No, I like secretary and I really think you could pull off the sexy glasses off hair down trick, umm Ms Sato"

Owen suddenly stopped

"Owen are you alright?" Toshiko asked worried.

"I just don't feel too good all of a sudden"

Before she could do anything Owen had collapsed, too fast and too heavy for her to catch.

"Oh my god, Owen!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Toshiko knelt down next to Owen and checked his pulse and breathing, he was ok just out cold. Suddenly his hand grabbed her arm in a vice like grip.

"Conquest" Owen said it but it wasn't his usual voice.

"Owen" she whispered softly stroking his face.

Minutes later Owen's eye's opened "Please tell me I fancied a nap" He said as Toshiko helped him stand up "and it's not what I think"

"Sorry"

"Great. I must have caught whatever it is"

"I hope you haven't"

"Is it infecting women too?"

"Yes although seems to be a lot fewer occurrences"

"Interesting. Tosh can you not mention this to the others please"

"If you want. I'll drive"

The others were already working away when Toshiko and Owen entered.

"Oh coming in together in the morning" Gwen said

"And late" added Ianto

"So how many of your favourite things have you managed to tick, since you have been living breathing and doing other things?" Gwen asked

"You mean sleeping, drinking and sex not necessarily in that order" Owen said

"That'll be them"

"Two out of three and no I'm not telling you which ones"

"And we're not late" Toshiko pointed out sitting down at her work station and downloading her scan "We've been working"

"Is that what they're calling it now" Ianto said with a cheeky grin

"I think they mean official Torchwood business" Jack said as he entered from his office showing he didn't miss much "If it's not I hate to think what Tosh is uploading" Jack smiled "How was the date?"

"Eventful" Toshiko said

"So what have you found?"

"A large amount of mainly young men blacking out"

"It's called partying too hard, ask Owen about it"

"The first boy we saw with it hadn't drunk anything or taken anything that night. Although the collapse isn't the strangest part"

"Do tell"

"When they are unconscious they say 'conquest'" Owen added

"Interesting"

"We think it might be important and want to get to the bottom of it as soon as possible" Toshiko said her gaze travelling to Owen

"Well carry on"

Toshiko continued to load the scan to her computer.

"Let me know when you know something" Owen whispered to her, before going off to his own area.

After a little while the results were compiled. Toshiko was very surprised and disturbed by the results. She had to go and tell Owen what she had found.

"Well what's the prognosis?" Owen asked as Toshiko entered the medical area.

"I need to show you something" She aid bringing her results up onto the screen. There was a 3D image of the brain "I don't need to tell you what this is"

"Um, brain, there was a vague reference at med school" Owen said trying to make light

The image zoomed in on a small section of the brain that was a different colour. Owen looked closer "That really shouldn't be there, what is it?"

"Seems to be some sort of metal, non-earth metal of course, seems to be some sort of chip"

"How did it get in there, are there any incision marks?"

"None"

"Strange"

"I think you've probably got one too"

"Well give me a scan"

Toshiko got the scanning equipment.

"It won't take long"

"Are you insinuation my brain's small"

"Of course not" Toshiko grinned "Now it should be quicker with the main scanner and now we know what we are looking for"

"And hoping we don't find it"

"Let's hope so"

Toshiko scanned Owen's brain, the results showing instantly on the screen in front of them.

"Bugger" Owen said spotting what he had been dreading and turning the picture all sorts of colours with his anger.

"Sorry" Toshiko said taking away the scanning equipment.

"You don't think it was those Angeline people do you?" Owen asked "Do you think they sent me back with it?"

"But what about Pete? And the others have probably got it too"

"Perhaps they've all been sent back"

"I think not, lots of people coming back from the dead. That would be more noticeable that just us. Tell you what scan me and see what you find"

They changed places and Owen scanned Toshiko's brain, all was normal.

"Everything's as it should be you've got a lovely pair of frontal lobes by the way" Owen said

"You really do say the sweetest things"

Owen put away the scanner.

"So" Toshiko said "Why has it effected you and not me? Why more men than women and how did it get there?" she wondered "We were together all of the time, since your resurrection. We went out straight from work"

"I did go for a slash when we were out"

"Ok, where there any aliens in the men's toilets doing brain surgery?"

"I'll have to think about that" Owen joked "surprisingly no there wasn't. I think I might have mentioned it. Although it would explain the male bias"

"So how did it get there?"

"Perhaps I caught it from Pete"

"How can you catch a brain chip?"

"I don't know but how else did it get there?"

Toshiko held his hand reassuringly. There was a cough from the top of the stairs. They looked up to see Gwen.

"I didn't want to interrupt er anything" she said coming down the stairs.

"It's alright" Toshiko said letting go

"I just thought I better tell you. Andy contacted me, they've arrested a video game shop owner for GBH"

"Why did he contact us?" Owen said not really interested.

"Because he knows him and usually he wouldn't say boo to a goose. No one else seems bothered, he thought we might like to look into it"

"Like we haven't got better things to do" Owen muttered

"Well actually" Gwen said "I was intrigued so I did a bit of delving. I looked at your list of those who had seen the doctor for the blackouts and he's on it. I just thought you might be interested"

"Thanks Gwen" Toshiko said taking the notes from her "we'll look into it"

"Thanks Tosh" Gwen said smiling and leaving.

"I hope she didn't hear anything"

Toshiko and Owen went to the police station. They soon found Gwen's friend Andy, he seemed a cheery sort, a bit too cheery Owen thought. Still the things he dealt with were mild compared to the things they did. He took them to see the man that had been arrested, Eddie Roberts. They peered through the viewing slot in the door, he seemed calm.

"I'm worried about him, see" Andy said "No one else seems bothered. I know him and this is completely out of character"

"He seems fine" Toshiko said looking at the man.

"He has moments. So what do you thinks wrong with him?"

"We think he might be ill" Owen said "We need to do some test, if you can let us in"

"Ok. You're lucky you seem to have come at the right time"

Andy opened the cell to let Toshiko and Owen in, locking the door behind them. Eddie didn't look fierce at all, he was a weedy man, so much so that in comparison he made Owen look like Arnold Schwarzenegger. Both Owen and Toshiko were finding it hard to believe he could hurt anyone.

"Hello" Toshiko said gently

"We hear you've been feeling…" Owen paused looking for the right words "odd. We've come to see if we can find out what's wrong"

"I don't know what's been happening" Eddie said meekly "I keep blacking out. Last time I woke up with blood on my hands. They said I attacked some man, he's in hospital. I don't know what's happening to me" he said his head in his hands.

"We think, there might be an imbalance in you brain" Owen said "My colleague is going to take a scan and see if we can get to the bottom of this"

"Anything if it will help"

Toshiko took out her portable scanner and started to scan Eddie's head. Suddenly his eye's glazed over and he launched himself at Toshiko, grabbing her by the throat.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Owen help" Toshiko spluttered.

Owen was already onto it, trying to pull Eddie away "God he's a strong bugger" He said pulling with all his might. Owen let go for a second to bang on the door to summon help. With a renewed effort he managed to pull Eddie away from the spluttering Toshiko as Andy and his mates stormed in. It took three men to hold Eddie down. After checking Toshiko was alright – if a little shaken- Owen went over to Eddie and the coppers trying to control him. Owen took out a phial and injected it into Eddie.

"What the hell was that?" Andy asked concerned

"A sedative. No need for thanks" Owen said sarcastically

Soon the struggling Eddie was unconscious.

"Are you ok?" Owen said rejoining Toshiko.

"I think so"

"Did you get enough information?"

"Hopefully, we'll have to see when I download it"

Back at the hub, Toshiko downloaded the results, she rubbed her neck which still hurt.

"I suppose love bites are out then" Owen joked.

"Everything was nearly out, I didn't expect him to turn so quickly"

"Did you get all of the scan?"

"Yes it's not good news" she shown Owen the screen "He's got the same thing Pete had only bigger"

"So there are different versions?"

"I don't think so, I think they grow"

"Oh bollocks"

"Can I take another scan of you?"

"Only if the results are good"

"I'll try"

Toshiko took another scan of Owen's brain.

"Tell me it's good" Owen said hopefully

Toshiko said nothing as she put the equipment back.

"It's not good is it?" he asked

"No, it's not it's definitely grown"

Owen caught her arm "Tosh promise me if I ever attack you like that you'll shoot me"

"Someone already tired that"

"Yeah and to think I looked up to that murdering bastard"

"You're going to be alright" Toshiko said reassuringly

"Right" Owen said snapping back into action "Never mind me, we have the rest of Cardiff to save. We need to get that Eddie bloke transferred here. Where we can keep an eye on him, even if it's at a distance"

Toshiko could only hear half of the telephone conversation, but she could tell Owen was not happy.

"What do you mean you've released him? I don't believe this, did you see what he did? Ok you'll have to give me his address. Don't give me that data protection bollocks, I'm Torchwood! I need to know where he lives, as soon as possible"

Toshiko place a piece of paper in front of Owen with Eddie's address on it. Seeing it he decided to give up with the police. "Thanks for nothing!" he said slamming down the phone.

"Thanks Tosh, idiot coppers"

"Oi" Gwen said

"Sorry Gwen, but you are a great loss to them. They really need someone with a brain. They have just let a man loose who tried to strangle Tosh"

"Well if they've got to release him they've got to release him. The police have to stick to the rules, they can't go along making it up as they go"

"Well we need to go and get him now, that should be fun" Owen stood up taking some things from a medical tray "new sedative" he said replacing the phial and syringe in his pocket. He pressed another set into Toshiko's hand without the others seeing, he didn't say anything but the look in his eyes told her this one was for him if he should turn.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Toshiko and Owen visited the video game shop first, but it was well and truly deserted. His small flat wasn't far away. They knocked and waited a while.

"There's no one in" Toshiko said

"Must have gone AWOL"

Toshiko put a small listening device to the door "Definitely no one in"

Toshiko slipped the lock. The place was dark and empty. She went and opened the curtains. The place was a nerds palace, DVDs and games everywhere.

"He puts your collection to shame" Toshiko said picking up one of the games

"Come on I'm not a nerd"

"Well not in Eddie's league"

They searched the flat for any clues on why he might be effected or where he might have gone.

"I'll leave some motion sensors they'll go off when he comes home"

"If he comes home. What if someone else lives here?"

"Look at the place Owen, trust me no-one else lives here"

"Ok point taken" Owen picked up one the games "Do you think he'd mind if…"

"Yes, put it down"

"But this isn't even out yet"

Toshiko sighed, Owen put it down again and followed her towards the door.

"Do you want to come around to me place tonight?" Owen asked

"Do you have any food yet?"

"I will have"

"Alright then" Toshiko smiled

'God he's sexy when she smiles' Owen though to himself 'roll on tonight'

Owen placed the bags on the counter top. It hadn't been cheap re-buying everything. Still it was a small price to pay to be alive again and properly alive, for however long it may be. He wasn't sure what Toshiko actually liked other than pizza, he really should have paid more attention. He hoped he'd made a lucky guess, still pasta would give them plenty of energy. Owen sniffed his shirt it wasn't good, he looked at the clock there was just enough time for a quick shower. He quickly finished putting the food away and went for his shower, with his newly bought shower gel.

Trust her to be early Toshiko thought to herself, she tried to slow down but it was too late she was nearly at Owen's flat and she was far too early. Within moments she was there.

Owen was towelling his hair and pondering the meal, he stared out of the window, down below on the street was Toshiko "God she's already here" she wasn't ring the buzzer though. He rang her up on her mobile "You can come up" he said

Toshiko was surprised and looked up and could see Owen looking out the window, she waved. Moments later the door released clicked open and Toshiko went inside.

Owen was at the door as she climbed the stairs. "Sorry I'm so early" she said as she entered his flat

"It's ok, hope you're not hungry though. I've not even started cooking"

"It's alright I'll help you" she said walking over to the kitchen "Nice" she said looking at what was on the menu.

Toshiko and Owen had finished eating and were sitting on the sofa finishing the wine.

"That was lovely" Toshiko said smiling

"Well you did make half of it"

"Your half was good too, who knew you where such a good cook"

"Don't tell anyone"

"Any more surprises?"

"The night is still young" Owen said leaning over and kissing Toshiko, her lips soft and sweet against his. This was it the time was right, within moments they were struggling with each others clothes, the kisses getting more frantic. Owen closed his eye briefly savouring the moment, the sensual overload. A blinding vision came into his head. Toshiko was in front of him she was struggling to breath hands were around her throat chocking her. But this time they weren't Eddie's hands they were Owen's. He saw Toshiko drop to the floor lifeless.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Terrified Owen opened his eyes again and pushed Toshiko away.

"Owen what's the matter?"

"I can't do it I just can't" Owen said with bitter disappointment

"What is it? Is it me?"

"No Tosh believe me its 100 percent me. You're gorgeous, I really want to believe me"

"Then why?"

Owen sighed heavily "It's this thing in my head, I know if we have sex it will gain control"

"How do you know?"

"I just have a feeling. Once it's controlling me, it'll make me kill you"

Toshiko looked shocked.

"You know me" he said "Turning down sex is against my religion if I had one. But I couldn't live with myself if I hurt you"

Toshiko put a reassuring hand on his "Thank you"

"You'd better get going, don't want you to see me kicking myself"

"We'll find a way to stop it" Toshiko said rearranging her clothes and getting ready to go.

"Yes but will it be the end of both of us?"

"I really don't know" Toshiko said solemnly, she bent down and kissed him "I love you

Owen" she said expecting nothing in return, she smiled and left.

That statement hadn't scared him as it once might of. In fact this time he rather liked it.

Toshiko was already working away at her desk when Owen entered.

"Didn't come in together today then" Gwen said

"We don't live in each others pockets" Owen said flinging his jacket down and going to get a coffee. He smiled at Toshiko as he passed but Gwen didn't see that.

"Things not good in paradise?" Gwen asked

"Things are fine" Toshiko smiled "In fact Owen cooked for me"

"Tosh, you said you wouldn't tell" Owen moaned

"God and you're still alive to tell the tale" Gwen joked

"He's quite a good cook actually"

"Can we please change the subject before all illusions are shattered" said Owen

"Ok" Gwen said "How are the incredible fainting men?"

"There is really is something wrong with them. That one from the police station…"

"Who tried to kill Tosh" Owen added

"He's disappeared. He's not at home and he's not at work. We couldn't find him anywhere"

"Thanks to your mates and their red tape there's a potential killer on the loose"

"Owen don't take it out on the police" Toshiko said "They did what they had too. It's just up to us to find him before anything happens"

Owen sat next to Toshiko as she checked the city's CCTV cameras for Eddie.

"He's no where" she said puzzled "How can a man just disappear?"

"Maybe he's got a cloaking shield" Owen said distractedly

"A What?"

"Cloaking shield, makes you invisible to the enemy"

"I've never…"

"It's from some computer game"

"So it doesn't exist?"

"Probably not but it would be handy if it did"

"That's helpful, so he could be hidden by something that doesn't exist?"

"Although" Owen said "We don't know where the programmer got the idea, he might know something we don't"

"I think that's highly unlikely"

"The army might be keeping it to itself"

"Come on the British army has enough problems finding money for boots"

"Perhaps they've spent it all on cloaking shields"

Toshiko sighed "Ok I'll humour you and check. The M.O.D haven't managed to keep me out yet. Although in the unlikely event that they do we can always contact Martha I'm sure if anyone knows it's U.N.I.T."

Toshiko found Owen working away in the medical area "So this is where you're hiding"

"I thought I'd run some test on my blood. I know the things in my brain, but I just thought I'd have a look"

"None of the doctors' reports mentioned irregular blood tests"

"They don't look for the same things as us"

"True, the implant wouldn't show up on any of the traditional scans used. It's metal but it's properties aren't like any earth metal, from what I can tell"

"Oh well give me a little while and maybe the blood test will tell us more" Owen said setting the machine off "Did you find out if there's any such thing as a cloaking shield"

"Yes, I did and no there isn't, outside video gaming. I even double checked with Martha"

"And?"

"She thought I was mad"

"Oh well just a thought. Has he turned up yet?"

"No, still AWOL. I just don't know where he can of gone"

"Let's hope we don't find him floating somewhere, although his autopsy would be interesting"

"We need to help him. He might have the answers we need. Perhaps he's where it all started"

"I better go and check on something" Toshiko said heading out of the medical area "be good"

"Of course" Owen said with mock sincerity

Toshiko was almost at the top of the stairs when Owen called her, just before she turned around she heard a crash. Owen had collapsed again. Toshiko raced down the stairs to Owen who was lying on the floor. He was stiff as a board, his eyes darting around behind his lids and the sweat was pouring off him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Owen" Toshiko said mopping his brow with some swabs. She kept looking around worried the one of the others might come in. "Owen I'm here" she said gently holding his hand, his hand closed around hers. His body relaxed and seconds later he came to.

"That was horrible" he said as she helped him up to sit down on the table.

Owen wiped the sweat from his face "It was like a nightmare. I was in one of those computer games. I was a robot, there were loads of us, we were going around killing everyone it was horrible"

"It's alright it wasn't real"

"It felt like it" Owen paused ashen faced

"Owen what is it?"

"You were there… I killed you, something was controlling me, I couldn't stop it"

She hugged him "Don't worry it was some kind of nightmare brought on by that chip. You really should lay off those games"

"Believe me it's put me right off. You do know I'd rather die than hurt you, don't you?"

"Me too" she said kissing him.

Movement at the top of the stairs caught their eye. It was Gwen she was just trying to creep off again, she stopped when she saw she had been caught. "I always arrive at just the wrong moment don't I?"

"It's ok" Toshiko smiled "What is it?"

"There's been a sighting of that man you're after"

"That's great news" Toshiko said turning to Owen and whispering "Will you be ok to go?"

"Yeah don't worry about me"

"Do you want me to come too?" Gwen asked enthusiastically

Toshiko thought for a moment, it would be good to have Gwen's input, but Owen didn't want the offers to know he was infected and he might take another turn for the worse.

"Thanks Gwen, but I think this is what we were sent back for, so it need to be just us. Sorry"

"I understand" Gwen said looking disappointed "Good luck" she said as she walked away again.

"You really should tell them" Toshiko said to Owen

"No" He said adamant "They'll blame me"

"No they won't. But what if you pass it on to Jack or Ianto?"

"They haven't shown any signs, they would have by now. No it's just me" he smiled at Toshiko "Come on lets go and find Eddie before he scarpers again"

Toshiko and Owen arrived at the scene, it was crawling with police, still they had expected that, it was the police who had found him. Although Toshiko couldn't understand how they had found him first. She had searched for ages.

Andy met them "Bad news I'm afraid"

"You've not lost him again" Owen said exasperated

"He'd gone before we got here. A member of the public had contacted us, but Eddie had fled by the time we got here"

"It was probably all the sirens and flashing lights"

"Yes because your lots vehicle is so subtle" Andy said with more than a tad of sarcasm.

"Are the witness and the victim still here?" Toshiko asked before she had her own fight on her hands.

"Yes both of them are, the paramedics are checking out the victim"

Andy took them to see the witness a teenage girl, dressed up to the nines or rather down to them, considering the amount of flesh on show.

"Put your eyes back in" Toshiko whispered to Owen.

"Why do I need to look at such a fine young girl when I have you?"

"Owen you're still looking"

"Am I?"

Toshiko sighed and started the questioning knowing Owen would never concentrate.

"I don't know what happened really. The guy didn't look like the fighting kind, I don't even remember seeing him in the club"

"Was there anything else unusual?"

"Yeah, the blokes mate. He just stood there. He didn't try and help or run off and get help or anything, just stood there"

"That is a bit odd"

"That bloke was going to kill him"

"What stopped him?"

"I don't know really, he just sort of stopped and ran away"

"Was it the sirens?"

"No the police hadn't arrived yet"

"Thanks for your help"

"Yeah thanks" Owen said finally saying something

"Are you going to help with the victim or are you going to stay and drool some more?" Toshiko enquired.

"No I'll help I don't want get dehydrated" he said following Toshiko to then victim "I was just looking you know"

"I know"

"They've lost the bleeding nutter" were the first words they victim said to them. He was a young trendy lad "looked a right geek, attacked me for no reason"

"Did you say anything that might have set him off?" Owen asked

"No I didn't say a thing to him"

"Bumped into him or knocked him?"

"No, he wasn't even in the club. I came out for a ciggy, next thing I know some nutter's at my throat. Almost killed me"

"What made him stop?" Toshiko asked

"I don't know really. The look on his face changed and he ran away"

"What was the look on his face before he ran away?"

"He looked horrified"

"Thanks for your time"

"Are you going to find him?"

"We certainly bloody hope so" Owen said as they left.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"So he came to his senses and fled?" Owen said as they travelled back to the hub "And the mate?"

"I reckon he's got the chip too"

"And the victim doesn't"

"Doesn't look like it" Toshiko pondered for a moment "I wish I knew why certain people are effected and others aren't"

Once back at the hub Toshiko checked all the CCTV footage once again, Eddie seemed to have disappeared.

"You don't think he's in the sewers do you?" Owen asked

"What with all the weevils? It's not really likely. Besides we've not seen him go down there either. I try and keep and eye on the main man holes in case the weevils try and come out in force. No he's just disappeared again"

"Let's give his shop an other try"

"Ok, but no free bees"

The shop was still untouched the dust piling up.

"He must be loosing a load of money" Owen said nosing around.

"I think that's the least of his problems"

They carried on through to the back. The room was filled with boxes; packed ready to be sent.

"They are going to other games shops" Toshiko said looking at the labels.

"That's odd a little place like this supplying other shops" Owen opened one of the boxes, "Definitely games"

"A game shop full of games, well that was helpful" Toshiko said sarcastically.

Over the next couple of days Owen blacked out a few times. Luckily each time he was either on his own or with Toshiko. The rest of the team knew nothing about it. He also had the most horrific nightmares with the blackouts, each more terrible than the last.

"Come on guys all hands to the pumps" Jack said to Toshiko and Owen as they stood in the medical area "There's a mad robot loose in the city, we need to stop it before it kills anyone else"

The SUV streaked through the streets. The Robot wasn't hard to find, just go to where everyone was running away from, and that's your robot.

"Now that's odd" Owen said to Toshiko on seeing the robot.

"What is it?"

"It's just like from that game I was playing"

"What they have leapt out of the game? It's just a coincidence"

The robot put up a good fight, Jack was worried they wouldn't be able to control it. But it couldn't survive the rally of bullets that they were putting into it. It crashed to the floor.

"Ianto we need to get this back to the hub. Toshiko I think you're more appropriate to do the autopsy than Owen"

The robot lay on the autopsy table. Toshiko looked down at it. Owen sat in a chair watching.

"You're going to need a tin opener for the initial incision" Owen quipped

"This isn't right" Toshiko said concerned

"What is it?"

"This isn't a robot it's a cyborg"

"The difference being?"

"Cyborgs are part organic. This was a person"

Toshiko took the face plate away and there was the lifeless face of Eddie.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Toshiko and Owen stood there in shock.

"Do you think they used the ship to control him, so they could convert home?" Owen asked

Toshiko was very concerned "What did you find in your blood test?"

"Just a small amount of that metal residue, nothing too alarming"

"Have you still got it?"

"Yeah I hadn't got around to getting rid of it yet"

Toshiko made up a new slide with Owen's blood. The microscopes view came up on the computer screen.

"Oh my god" Owen said horrified "That metals grown and it's attaching itself to the blood cells. But that's just been sitting around, it's not the same as inside me anymore"

"If it's done that sitting in a test tube, just think what it's done in a living breathing body"

Owen was trying to take it all in "No!" Owen screamed at the unfairness of it all "I won't let it happened. I am not turning into a mechanical killer. I'm not losing my life again, not like that, not now!"

His anger rising, he took it out of the equipment on the counter, knocking it to the floor. One of the instruments cut him as he knocked it. The blood glistened with a silver hue in the cut. "You've got to help me Tosh"

"Owen you know I'll do everything I can" she said patching his hand up "Are you starting to show anywhere else?"

"Great, now you want to take my clothes off" Owen joked

He opened his shirt, Toshiko could see a definite shine to his chest.

"It makes sense now" Toshiko said

"Does it?" Owen said doing his shirt up again.

"Of course, someone's recruiting. Who better than young fit men?"

"Does it matter if we're just going to get covered in tin?"

"Yes because it's built around you. I still don't know how they…" Toshiko thought for a moment "Training"

"What?"

"You said your video game was like training. It would explain why it was mainly young males it effects. Have you still got that game with the characters like out friend here?"

"Yeah sure I'll go and get it"

Toshiko had an operating mask on and gloves when Owen came back.

"Isn't that a bit over the top?" He asked handing her the game.

"Not if my suspicions are correct" she said handing him a mask and gloves "We don't want to make things worse"

Toshiko carefully cut a section from the disc.

"Do you have to do that?" Owen objected.

"Owen, if I'm wrong I promise I'll buy you a new one"

Toshiko put it under the microscope.

"Just as I expected" she said looking at the screen "It's impregnated. It must be activated by the reading laser. It warms the particles up enough to release them, anyone in close proximity is infected by them. It's quite brilliant conversion and training in one. Looks like its all down to 'Cyborg Warlord'"

"I bet Eddie got his hands on it before anyone else"

"That would explain why he was so advanced" Toshiko thought for a moment, a terrible thought coming to her "If it's a game it could be global"

"I don't know, I've never seen it advertised and I don't recognised the company who makes it"

"So where did you get it?"

"Can't really remember, it was a spur of the moment thing. I was just looking for something good. It probably was Eddie's place"

"Well let's hope it's just local. Owen what were in those boxes we saw?"

"The games?"

"They weren't 'Cyborg Warlord' were they?"

"Oh bloody hell they were"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Owen and Toshiko rushed back to the shop as quickly as they could but it was too late, the boxes had gone.

"You don't think they've been nicked do you?" Asked Owen

"Burglars don't usually leave receipts" Toshiko said picking up an invoice from the table.

"Did Eddie come back then?"

"I doubt it from the state he was in. The back door wasn't locked, the courier probably let themselves in"

"Shame he had them packed up and ready to go"

"Still at least we know where they have gone" Toshiko said waving the invoice and taking out her phone.

"Still no answer Toshiko said putting the phone down as Owen parked the car.

"Maybe it's a one man business" Owen offered

"Well hasn't 'one man' got a mobile phone?"

"Well I would think he's driving"

"It's not just us who have Bluetooth anymore"

"True"

As they got out of the car Gwen approached them.

"Hi guys I was just going to come and find you, see if I can help. There is nothing much happening, couple of escaped weevils, Jack and Ianto reckon they can handle it. What's happening?"

"Well we've found out the people with the blackouts are infected with something that slowly turns them into a cyborg"

"Was that one we picked up the other day?"

"It was, it was that man Andy was worried about"

"Oh no. How are they getting infected?"

"Through a video game"

"Really?"

"Yes and a load more of them have just been shipped out I've been trying to stop them, but I'm getting no reply"

"Are those the details there? Hand them over I'll see if I can get my mates at the station to track them down and stop them"

"Thanks"

Owen came at Gwen so fast he was a blur, she hadn't seen him move until he had his hands wrapped around her throat.

"It's only a bit of paper Owen" she spluttered "I'll give it back if you want"

She looked into his eyes but they weren't his eyes, not the eyes she knew, these were cold and heartless with no sigh of emotion.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Chapter Sixteen

"Owen!" Toshiko shouted "Owen this isn't you, fight it. I know you can"

Gwen struggled but his grip was too tight.

"Owen come on it's Gwen, let go" Toshiko cried

Gwen was turning an unhealthy shade. Toshiko thought fast. She whispered something in his ear, but had no time to wait, she injected the sedative into his leg "Sorry"

He let go and fell to the floor, just as he passed out he said "Thanks"

"He'd infected isn't he?" Gwen asked holding her throat and couching.

"I'm afraid so"

"Why on earth didn't you tell us?"

"It was Owen's decision he didn't want anyone else knowing. I think he's embarrassed. He comes back from the dead then catches something that's possibly fatal. He doesn't seem to have much luck with death"

"Trust Owen. But still"

"I know I tried to tell him"

"What did you whisper to him just now?"

"Nothing" Toshiko lied turning bright red.

"Whatever it was it worked, he was loosening his grip. Ok it didn't work as well as a syringe in the thigh"

"We'd better get him inside"

"Um, take two ladies to bed" Owen said drunkenly as they laid him out on the bed in one of the cells"

"Seems to be himself now ok" Gwen commented.

"He gave you that syringe didn't he?" Gwen said locking the door behind them.

"He did, he was worried he'd do it to me"

"And still you didn't tell us"

"He'd managed to fight it"

"Well he hasn't now"

"He's not going to like this" Toshiko said looking at the muttering semiconscious Owen

"Pardon me but I don't exactly like being strangled"

"I'm sorry"

"You can't help it if Owen's pig headed. I understand"

Owen roused, he'd been having a terrible dream. He'd attacked Gwen, he didn't know why though. Toshiko had been there, she had whispered in his ear. Then there was a pain in his leg something sharp. Actually his leg still ached slightly, then the horror dawned on him it hadn't been a dream, it had really happened. Owen's eyes sprang open. The ceiling was damp and peeling and definitely not his own and what he was lying on was rather hard.

"No" Owen said closing his eyes again as he realised where he was. He opened his eyes again and yelled in frustration. A movement caught his eye. Toshiko had been sitting in the shadows, she stood up and came to the see-through door.

"You're awake" she said

Owen got up and stood opposite her "I wish I wasn't"

"I'm sorry it was Gwen's idea"

"If I was her I'd want me locked up too"

Toshiko put her hand on the glass and Owen mirror her movement, the heavy glass separating them.

"I'll find a cure" Toshiko said hopefully.

"I want to help. Fat lot of good I am in here"

"You know I can't let you out it's gone too far"

"I just feel so useless, no point sending me back from the dead, I always waste it"

"It wasn't your fault, you didn't know the game was infected. Who would have?"

"I might as well still be a pile of dust for all the good I am"

"You are important Owen you'd never have been sent back if you weren't"

"They didn't know I was going to screw it up"

Jack watched Owen and Toshiko on the monitor "I had my suspicions"

"How?" Gwen asked

"I saw him collapse on the CCTV the other day"

"And you didn't say anything?"

"I was waiting for him to"

"Great I could have been killed"

"I'm sorry, I should have said something"

"So, what we do now?"

"Firstly we need to know what exactly we are dealing with" he triggered a speaker in the cells "Toshiko can you come here please"

"Good luck" Owen said as Toshiko turned to go.

"You too" she said with a weak smile.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Chapter Seventeen

Toshiko cautiously entered the boardroom. Jack motioned that she should take a seat.

"I'm not going to ask why you have kept this from us" he said "I'd say it smacks of Owen more then you. That's not what worries me now. I need to know what we are up against. How is it spread and what we can do to stop it?"

"Well" Toshiko started "The video game 'Cyborg Warlord' is behind it" she said fishing out the empty case to show them. "Anyone who plays it, inhales a substance that takes root in the brain. It then grows and it starts to control the victim. When its advanced enough it completes the process and turns them into a cyborg"

"And Owen has played this?" Jack asked.

"I'm afraid so"

"So not only do we have to save god knows how many, but also a member of our team"

"It's a very cunning infiltration" Toshiko said "Even I wouldn't have been suspicious of a game"

"How far has it spread?"

"So far it seems only to be in the local area. But there where some boxes that were going to be delivered elsewhere in the country. Gwen any luck?"

"Yup, they found him not far away. Took them a while to get him to pull over, he was in a world of his own and the music in his cab was deafening apparently. Anyway they are safely impounded, we can pick them up any time"

"That's something, thanks Gwen"

"So at least we've got it localised" Jack said "As long as no one has sent the game to a friend"

"How do we reverse it?" Ianto asked

"I don't know" Toshiko said with a pained look "There doesn't seem anyway we can, from what I have seen. It seems a one way process" she said with a terrible knot in her stomach .

"So it's just going to keep going until all these people are psychotic robots?" Ianto asked with a terrible feeling of déjà-vu and he prayed Toshiko wouldn't have to go through what he did with Lisa.

"There must be a way to stop it" Gwen said looking at the screen showing Owen in the cell.

Jack looked deep in thought.

"Have you got an idea Jack?" Gwen asked

"Leave it with me" He said "Ianto, I'd like an inventory of the vaults please"

"Will do" Ianto said going off to make a start

"What's you plan Jack?" Toshiko asked

"I'm rather not get our hopes up until I've looked into it" Jack said gathering his notes and getting up "We'll get there don't worry" he said with a reassuring pat on Toshiko's shoulder.

Gwen and Toshiko were left watching Owen on the screen. Suddenly his demeanour changed, he became violent, bouncing off the walls. Luckily nothing was breakable –other than himself- although he was having a jolly good try.

"Should I go and give him a sedative?" Toshiko asked

"I wouldn't fancy your chances in there. No just let him ride it out"

As he turned to face the CCTV camera they could see half of his face was already the shiny metal of the cyborg. Both women gasped with shock.

"Jack's no to it, don't worry" Gwen said with a reassuring hand on Toshiko's arm.

Jack was pouring through the files Ianto has given him.

"What are you looking for exactly?" Ianto asked him

"I'll tell you when I find it. I really hope I've remembered right" he said, his finger running down the list. "Yes!" Jack cried out all of a sudden making Ianto jump.

Jack leaped out of his seat, kissed Ianto elatedly and hurried out of the door.

"It's good news then?" Ianto said taking a more relaxed pace after him.

Toshiko looked away from what she had been doing to look at the CCTV of Owen's cell again "Gwen, where's Owen?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"What?" Gwen said coming and joining her

"His cell's empty"

"It can't be, those things are totally secure" she said hitting the top of the screen "It must be the system showing old footage or something"

"There's nothing wrong with it, look the time's still live"

"I bet you anything he's still there, come on let's go and look"

The girls went down to the cells.

"See it wasn't the CCTV" Toshiko said as they were faced with an empty cell.

"So where's Owen?" Gwen said as they both stared into the cell.

"He can't have escaped"

"He was getting pretty violent"

"Nothings broken"

"That we can see"

"You don't think he's broken out the other side do you"

"Well I can't see how else he could have got out" Gwen said opening the cell.

They went inside.

"Did you just nudge me?" Toshiko asked

"No, I was no where near you"

Toshiko thought no more about it as they looked around the cell.

"There's nothing" Gwen said "It's like he's just vanished"

That's when it hit Toshiko "Cloaking shield"

"You what?"

"It doesn't exist"

"Ok"

"Apart from in the game 'Cyborg Warlord'"

"Are you going to start making sense any time soon?"

"I think Owen's turned invisible. It was Owen who brushed passed me" Toshiko said with realisation

"So now we have an invisible psychotic Owen on the loose?"

"Basically yes"

"Wonderful"

Jack was deep in the basement when the comms beeped in his ear, he answered it immediately.

"Jack, it's Tosh. Owen's escaped"

"Initiate lock down immediately, we'll find him"

"And Jack" she paused for a moment "He's invisible"

"Ok it might be a bit more difficult


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Toshiko initiated lock down, the heavy bolts slid into place, making the hub secure.

"Won't Owen just be able to override it?" Gwen asked

"No he can't, I've set it so that it needs two Torchwood personnel to override"

"Good thinking" Gwen looked about cautiously "He could be anywhere, it's a bit scary"

"It is still Owen"

"But it's not it's psycho Owen. Do you think he's got any control left?"

"I think he has if he can concentrate hard enough"

"What was it you whispered that stopped him strangling me?"

"The sedative stopped him strangling you"

"Tosh, you know what you said made a difference. What was it?"

"I said I loved him" Toshiko said quietly

"That's sweet"

"He probably only came too so he could run away" Toshio said trying to brush it off.

"Well I haven't seen any running lately"

Owen could see them, his pray. No not his pray his colleagues, his friends, his girlfriend for god sake. Owen was fighting a loosing battle with the feelings in his head. He had to bring death, only the strong could survive, only the ones like him. Everyone else had to die, that was the way to had to be.

"Did you hear that?" Gwen said looking worried

"No, what?"

"A noise over there"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it was a shifting sound"

"Owen is that you? We're worried about you?"

What kind of soldier am I giving my position away so easily? Owen thought to himself. I'm not a solider that's what kind of soldier I am. I'm a bloody doctor quite the opposite Owen's own thoughts butted in.

Toshiko and Gwen looked worriedly about, waiting for Owen to make himself known at any moment.

"I hate this" Gwen said

"I'm not overly struck with it either" Toshiko smelt the air "I can smell his aftershave"

"He must be close, good job he's been making a special effort lately"

"I can't smell it any more"

"Has he gone?"

"Either that or the transformation's complete and there's no skin left!


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY

Chapter Twenty

"Must Kill, must kill, must kill"

"Did you hear that?" Gwen asked "Hearing a nose from the other side of the hub.

"It came from over there" Toshiko said and they cautiously went to investigate.

"Oh my god he's been in the armoury" Gwen said noticing the door swinging open.

"We mustn't panic"

"Don't panic, he's invisible and armed!" Gwen thought for a moment "Actually won't we see the gun"

"I shouldn't think so, if the technology's as advanced as I think, it will just cloak it too"

"Wonderful"

He could kill them now, they were right in front of him like sitting ducks oblivious to his presence. It would be quick and easy then he could move on to the other two. His fingers tightened on the trigger.

"Owen are you there? It's me Toshiko, remember me. Remember the other night, the food, the wine, the … conversation"

Owen appeared in front of Gwen and Toshiko his gun facing them. They jumped with shock, that he was so close. He was almost completely converted, only half of his face was visible. "There is no point, memories are nothing, glory is everything"

"Owen I know you are still in there" Toshiko said

"He is no more, I am the bringer of death" his finger tightened on the trigger again.

"Owen I love you, stop this I know you can" Toshiko said in desperation.

"Here we go" Jack said returning from the basement with Ianto, the sudden noise made Gwen and Toshiko look around.

"Found Owen yet?" Jack asked

"He's…" Toshiko and Gwen started but when the turned around again Owen had disappeared.

"He's disappeared again" Gwen said

"Shame because I've got something for him" Jack said putting a jar down on the table, which seemed to be empty.

"What is it?" Toshiko asked

"My secret weapon, I just hope to god it works"

"It's empty" Gwen said picking it up and inspecting it.

"No, it's not" Jack said taking it back carefully from her "The only thing is I actually need to see where he is"

"That's not good he's gone invisible again" Gwen said

"I've got a plan" Toshiko said "We use me as bait, last time I spoke to him he appeared"

"He'll kill you" Jack warned

"I don't think he will"

"He didn't look too friendly a minute again" Gwen said "and I don't think the gun was just to go with his outfit"

"He said he'd rather die than hurt me"

"That was before he went cyborg"

"I believe there's still enough of him in there"

"What if there isn't?" Gwen asked

"I've got to take that chance"

"It's up to you" Jack said solemnly

Toshiko stepped away from the group "Come on Owen, you want to kill me well here I am. Only a coward would do it without me seeing him though, you're not a coward are you?"

Owen appeared before her, gun raised determination showing on the human side of his face, his one remaining human eye was dull and lifeless. Would it work, was there enough Owen left?

"Come on then" She said

Moments passed

"Well come on then, if you're going to do it, do it"

The gun shook a little but it didn't fire.

Owen felt so weak he had so little control, the voices in his head screaming kill. He saw Toshiko through his haze of consciousness. His gun was pointed at her, he had to resist, he had to do something. He couldn't kill her, but he couldn't stop the voices that controlled him either. He fought as hard as he could to gain some control. There was only one thing he could do and he knew that would take all his strength and willpower. He had to do it, he had to save the woman he loved.

Suddenly his arm moved, for a moment she thought he was going to drop the gun, instead he lifted it to his head.

It was the only way to stop it, it couldn't continue if he blew his own brains out. Of course he'd die again, he was getting used to that. What was left of his heart throbbed with pain as he thought of losing Toshiko, this time he would be dying alone. But that was nothing if it meant if she could live.

"Tosh, I can't stop it, it's got me. The only thing I can do is to kill myself and I really don't think I'll be back this time.

He had to tell her how he felt, it was his last chance. His finger tightened on the trigger as he spoke.

"Tosh I…."


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE

Chapter Twenty-One

Jack leapt forward with the jar open and threw the invisible contents over Owen stopping him in his tracks. Owen screamed and fell to the ground, the gun falling from his hand and skidding across the room.

"What's happening?" Toshiko asked concerned

"I think the cyborg is putting up a fight, it's usually a more peaceful process"

"What was that?" Gwen asked

"Nanogenes they should rewrite his cells to what they should be"

"Should?"

"Well yes unless they just finish off the process, they are intended for organic matter though so we should be ok"

"That's reassuring"

"It's the best I could do"

Owen was starting to look like Owen again. Toshiko went to move forward to him but Jack stopped her "Wait, until it's finished. We need to threat these things with respect. I had a great lot of trouble with them once upon a time"

Owen stopped moving, he once again looked like himself. Jack crept forward with his jar and somehow returned the contents.

Owen sat upright looking slightly groggy "I really don't recommend that" Toshiko joined him and helped him over to a seat "Just got a bit of a headache"

"You nearly, had the worst head ache going" Jack said

Owen looked at Toshiko "There was no other way" he looked back at the others "It was going to make me kill you all" He thought for a moment "What was it you chucked at me Jack?"

"Nanogenes, they rewrite the cells to what they should be. They are generally meant for wounds and such"

"Couldn't I have used them on my buggered hand, when I was dead and couldn't heal?"

"I wouldn't have risked it, they could have fixed it or they could have fixed you so you were properly dead"

"Point taken"

"Besides I'd almost forgotten we had them. I'm a bit weary of them these days. I had them in my ship"

"Hang on you've got a ship, space craft I take it. So why have we never seen it?"

"I don't have it anymore"

"What'd do crash it?" Gwen asked

"No actually it was blown up in an act of heroism. I'd have gone with it if it was for a friend of mine"

"How does blowing up work with the whole immortality thing?"

"I don't know, it wouldn't have mattered it hadn't happened then. Anyway" Jack said changing the subject "the bottom line is treat nanogenes with respect. Right we need to get working Owen isn't the only one affected by this. We need stunners and sedatives, its going to be a long night folks"

Toshiko and Gwen cancelled the lock down. The team worked through the night and the following day, tracking down everyone effected and setting the nanogenes to work. It was hard and dangerous work, the cyborgs were set to kill. Eventually they got there, sedating anyone who had enough human in them for it still to work, and stunning those who were mostly cyborg.

The team counted themselves lucky that they had all got back in one piece it was more than could be said for the many people who hadn't survived the attacks. Even when everyone was converted back, Tosh had her work cut out for her explaining the deaths. She wondered what Jack had come up with to explain her and Owen's demise, but then she tried not to think about it, it was too morbid. Then she remembered he could still be using them, if this is what they were sent back for it was over now, their reason for returning finished. She felt sad at the thought of leaving her friends and the life she loved again, but she had no choice, just like last time.

"Well done team" Jack said as Toshiko finished her last 'accidental' death statement. "I take it every copy of that game, has now gone"

"Yup, all dealt with" Gwen said "What about whoever was behind it?"

"I don't reckon we'll see them" Jack said "Their mission failed, they'll be keeping a low profile"

"Won't they try again?"

"Probably"

"So what do we do?"

"We're wise to that plan now. Just keep an eye on any new games. I'm sure Owen wouldn't mind"

"Not likely. Besides it's highly likely I won't be around much longer"

"It's true" Toshiko said

"If that's what we were sent back to do, it's done now, we won't be staying"

"No, that's not fair" Gwen said sadly

"It was the deal" Toshiko said

"Well seeing you may drop down dead any minute, it's not really fair to make you work late" Jack said "Go, make good use of the time you have left"

"Thank you"

"Thanks" Owen echoed

There were sad farewells, Gwen hugged them tightly, tears in her eyes. "I'll miss you two you know"

"We'll be ok" Toshiko said

"At least I get to say goodbye this time" Gwen said wiping away her tears

"You take care"

"And keep an eye on these two" Owen added

Toshiko and Owen arrived at her flat.

"What now?" she asked

"If it's the last thing I ever do, I want to make love with you Toshiko Sato"

A massive smile covered her face and she closed the door behind them.

Owen lay there half asleep, the memories of the night before fresh in his mind, the grin still on his face, it had been wonderful. As he became more conscious he realised he could see bright light through his closed eyes. His heart sank, he was terrified that if he opened his eyes, his suspicions would be confirmed, he knew for certain he was back on the Angeline ship. They had taken them back. Gingerly he opened his eyes and was surprised by what he saw.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO

Chapter Twenty-Two

They weren't on the Angeline ship, the light was coming from Toshiko's bedroom window. He was still alive, he turned over and saw Toshiko sleeping away, she looked so beautiful asleep, her chest softly rising and falling as she breathed. They were still alive. Owen was fairly certain that if they were going to die again it would have happened by now. He lent on his elbow, looking down at sleeping Toshiko. He brushed a hair from her face and she stirred.

"Owen" she muttered sleepily, before yawning and propping herself up.

"Notice anything?" Owen asked

"Like what? You're still here"

"Of course I am" he said kissing "We're both still here, still breathing, still living"

Toshiko grabbed her bedside clock "You're right. They've had hours to take us back"

"Any yet we're still here. I don't reckon they will now"

"It is unlikely, unless…"

"Unless what?"

"Cyborg Warlord wasn't our mission"

"If not why send us back now, we weren't going anywhere"

"I don't know, maybe we've got it wrong"

"Well I for one intend continue living" Owen said with a massive smile "Care to join me"

Toshiko smiled.

"Bagsy I get the shower first" Owen said kissing Toshiko and then heading off to the bathroom.

Toshiko sat in front of her mirror and brushed her hair. As she looked in the mirror a picture of the creature from the Angeline Order appeared briefly before her smiling before fading away.

The atmosphere in the hub was subdued. Jack, Ianto and Gwen where working away in silence, the only noise was that of the computer keys, and the scratching of a pen. The peace was broken by the rolling back of the giant cog in the doorway.

"Honeys we're home" Owen said as the others looked on in shock at Toshiko and Owen silhouetted in the doorway.

"You're not…" Gwen started

"Dead, no" Toshiko finished

"Looks like you'll have to put up with us for a bit longer" Owen said

"I'd better not advertise your jobs just yet then" Jack said

Gwen squealed in delight as she flung herself around them. Even Ianto's stiff upper lip broke into a massive smile, although no smile could be as big as Jack's was.

"So what have we missed" Owen asked picking up some paperwork.

The End

Watch out for my next Torchwood story 'Phantasmagoria' coming soon.


End file.
